I Hate that I Love you
by RainRage
Summary: Leon is living his normal life until he has to find Ada for the government and turn her in.But when he finds her, something was strange . She was experimented on.He still has feelings for her. Will he put his job before his love? Or will he die in the end
1. The Morning Madness

"Consider this a favor returned...Leon" she said.

"Please don't die, hang in there."

"It's too late Leon go on..." she said with her last dying words.

Ada...

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP...

Bam! Leon hit the alarm clock with such force.

"That's the third time this week I had that damn dream." Leon said as he jumped out of bed.

It was around ten in the morning as he hit his alarm clock. Every morning he has the same routine, get up, turn the television (Mostly the news.), brush his teeth, and make his dark the news they were talking about remarks the president made during an interview in Los Angeles. " It's been over 6 years that we retrieved my daughter Ashley from Spain, regards to the monsters that took her are now no concern of the U.S, my agent finished his mission, that's all that matters, thank you". As the reporters try to run him with more questions (majority of them are certainly none of their business)as he sips form his coffee.

"I wonder if he even realizes that their gonna keep asking until they find out what was in Spain, rarely do they ever give up" Leon said as he read the newspaper's front page.

**Washington's very own helps a neighborhood dog find a home!**

"Is this what the city calls news...I rescued the President Graham's daughter and I don't even get mentioned, this is very big bullshit" he said as he slammed the edge of his foot on the coffee table "that hurt. As he said that he got a call from his office on his Iphone, too bad his ring tone is Loser by Beck. He answered it, " Hello...no...today was supposed to be my day off, why do you ask...Oh no its cool I can come in Kirk, I wasn't doing anything today anyway...alright see you then...bye." He hung up and sighed heavily. " I can't even have a day off without somebody fucking it up. Now I have to deal with these people and their bullshit as well. I should get dressed first, I can't leave the apartment in my towel can I. He said moving to his stainless steal bathroom with white tub and toilet. " Hopefully it's not anything that deals with Kirk and David's lazy asses.

He stepped outside and notice the bills piled in the mailbox outside his door, " Boy O' Boy is it going to be fun paying those. He stuffed the bills under his door an locked it. As he did he noticed his 75-year old neighbor.

"Good morning Mrs. Green" He said with a half-assed smile.

"Good morning young man(she can't remember his name for anything) how are you today.

"Doing good Mrs. Green, just one my way to work. Leon said as he ran down the steps to his car. "Okay come by for some tea young man so we can talk about things like romance and the Twilight Zone. She said as she waved at him.

" I'll think about, _but_ in his mind he asked himself _'Is she flirting with me or am I high off life_?'

As he jumped in his black and red Chevrolet Cobalt, the radio came on, the first song that come on was 'BreakEven' by the Script. Before they could get out the first verse he switched to the rap station since is was basically the next station over. Now he was listen to 'Over' by Drake. "I need a life" he said as he speed down the street.


	2. The Office

Hey Readers! I didn't want to put a bar in the previous chapter because I felt it took away from the story. Well I don't know why but I like to do a Song-Of-The-Chapter. Corny Right lol. Well song of the chapter is One Week by Barenaked Ladies because I love the song and its kinda the theme for Kirk and David LoL. EnJoy :)

* * *

When he came up to the government office he saw Kirk and David outside drinking Starbucksand checking out the hot babes that walked past them.

"Leon, are man, what is going on dude?" They both asked at the same time like idiots. " Nothing much all I want to know is why the hell did you guys call me to the office at 10:45 in the morning." Before we get into that check out that Latin babe with the nice round melons tell me you wouldn't hit that Bro." Kirk said while going through the motions as if he was going to ' Tap-That'. " No, I wouldn't hit that Kirk because I'm not a horn dog" Leon said while shaking his head." Dude are you gay or did you get your nuts taken away from you?" David asked while drinking his mocha latte. Leon couldn't really say anything because he felt even if he said no they would probably act like a 12- year old anyway. Kirk is known as the clown of the office. He has short blondehair and blue eyes. Other than that he's a normal guy at the office. On the other hand, David is brown eyes and brown haired guy who is known as the smart guy witha smart ass mouth. Leon is the 'Pretty Boy' that screams bad-ass for women, on the other hand, unless their gay, men not so much.

"Guys, what the fuck...tell why I'm here so I can get the hell away from this asylum called an office building" He said looking at the both of them checking the Latin women out.

"Okay, that old piece of shit upstairs wants to see you upstairs for something."Kirk said.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell us because he said he didn't want are brain cells to span out and try to smack every girls ass from here to New York." David said while Leon tried not to laugh at the thought.

The old hag their talking about is the Big Boss , he's the one who tells everybody if their important or not. To Leon and about 99 % of the people that work their think he's basic asshole that wants to be a Kmart version of Donald Trump.

"Well I gonna try and get out of his office as fast as I can." Leon said while locking his car.

Be careful Leon, we think he's on his period." Kirk and David said as they both looked at Leon.

Leon took the warning as he walked through the big golden doors of the building. He took a breath as he walk into all sorts of problems at the office. People trying to hurry and get on lunch break before the noon traffic comes, girls trying to fix their make-up in the nearest bathroom (Even if they do,their still ugly).Men trying to look good for those girls. Just all kinds of things that Leon tries to ignore but yet it still finds away to him.

As he reached the elevator and stepped in, about 8 other girls jumped in the elevator with him. The same ones that try to seduce him everyday at the office, sometimes even outside the office.

But theirs one that he actually liked and her name was Ricky Bells, has the body of a stripper but has the face of a goddess kind of type. She had long straight hair and green eyes, pearly white teeth, always wore very bright red lipstick and black stiletto pumps. She stood the closest to him then every one else. She was so close if Leon would move an inch they would be kissing.

"Hey Leon Hunny" she said as she licked her lips and played with her hair."

"Hi"

"What are you doing here hun I thought you were off today, if I would have known you were coming to work I would have put on something better."She said as she pushed up her boobs so Leon would notice them.

"No, your fine Ricky, I am off work but I have to see " Leon said as he tried not to stare at her size D-cupped breast."

As soon as the elevator got to the 13thfloor, Ricky pulled Leon off to the side and gave him a piece of paper with writing on it. "Well, call me Leon when you get the chance,here's the number." As he held the paper in his hand she kissed it to leave her lipstick stain on it.

As she walked away he was trying to look at the clock but ended up at her ass instead."Little momma gotta sweet ass" The janitor said behind him. Leon just walked away and shook his head as he walk through 's office door.

", I was expecting you to be here, take a seat at my desk" Mr. Amos said as he tried to see what was in Leon's hand.

", whats the piece of paper say in your hand, is it for me"? Leon hurried and put the piece of paper in his pocket and said in his head "_You wish it was you old pervert that even wouldn't flirt with." **But**_ what he said was "No sir".

"Well let's get down to business , the reason I called you to the office is that that president wants to see you again for somthing he didn't say in detail." The only thing that came to Leon's mind was there's no way I'm going back to Spain and there's no way in hell Ashley is staying with me.

But what he said was "When did he want to meet Mr. Amos" he replied "Tomorrow around 10:00 that night."

"Alright I'll be there" he said as he stood up to shake hand.

"Call me Johnny next time okay Leon"

"Alright Johnny"

As Leon headed down stairs, he was trying to think of all the reasons why the president would want to see him Ashley has anything to do with it I am totally calling quits. But Leon just can't his hands on the reason why the president would want to see him. All he could sum up is it better not be on some bullshit.

On the other hand he was a little shitty that he had to come all the way from his apartment in D.C traffic and all that happened was that. The only good he thought he got out of if was getting Ricky's number, other than that they could have called him and told him or even e-mailed him. Speaking of Ricky he had to put her number in his phone. He had a very big urge to put name as "Big-Boobed Hottie" but of course knowing Leon that he didn't do that and but her name as Ricky on his phone.

On his way home he stopped by a local cafe' to get a snack or two. As he sat the bar, he saw the news on.

_"On tonights news we are uncovering a new story from Spain, the formal place where the president's daughter was being held by a man who is now dead. Officals have seemed to say a helicopter that came from where Ashley's location was has bein taken down but they say when they went to see the wreck no one was seen in the air craft or around it. I have to say Chuck this is one of the most mind boggling things around. How could people get up from a crash like that and walk good question?" the t.v. trailed off. Leon didn't listen to what the rest of the casters had to say._

_He did think for a second."Was it the one Ada was on...No it couldn't be it, it's bein six years since that happened there's just no way." _

_As _he picked up his Mocha he headed on home for the evening. It was around 8 in the afternoon. He got in his car and turned on his car, it was still on the rap station. He started listening to 'I'm going in' By Drake and he liked the song than his phone went off and it was Kirk.

"Dude, did you talk to Tittie Ricky"

"Why, does it matter"

"Dude you just scored for me, you, and the whole goddamn office."

"Glad you feel that way Kirk."

"I'm just saying Leon, fuck her like your fucking god himself"

"Kirk, why would I want to fuck god he's...I don't know GOD."

"Okay so maybe that was a little over the top Leon but please sleep with her"

"Why"

"Because your like the only guy that stands a chance"

"Bye, Kirk"

Click! That was the end of that. Even though he kinda does want to sleep with her. I mean who doesn't want to sleep with her, shes everything a man wants. But even though he wants to he just can't.

As he reached his living room he started pulling off clothes til he was naked, he got in the shower and thought about the day wished he could of done something better that being in that hell hole he calls work. He got under his cover and was out in a flash.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so freaking long. I just want to get out that whole part. Please R&R I take all comments so feel free. BTW its 5:13 am and I started at 3:45 am lol Good night :3


	3. The Meeting

Well first time I tried to upload the chapter it messed up some how. The song of the Chapter is Real Folk Blues from Cowboy Bebop because Leon getting ready to something but you have to read to find out . EnJoy ;3

* * *

9:50 Friday afternoon

Washington D.C.

Out the White house

Leon was sitting in his car waiting for 10 o'clock to roll around so he could walk in to see the president. He was watching the clock on his phone at the minutes started to roll by. It started to rain pretty hard as he sat in his car. He went into his ash tray and saw a picture of Claire and Chris. He smiled at the thought that they're probably together right now. He wanted something like that but probably won't find a bond with someone for a long time from now. He showed his ID to an officer who had knocked on his tinted window.

"The president is waiting for you " the officer said as he let Leon drive up to the White House a park his car. As he walked in he saw alot of people who looked like their either lost or on something. Leon just shrugged and walked to the conference room. As he opened the door the president had already took his seat in a room that was empty.

"Here take a seat Leon, we have to talk ". President Graham said as he pointed to a seat. Leon took it and prayed that it didn't have to deal with going back to Spain.

"Leon, did you see the news last night around 8 or so."

"Yes, I did sir"

"Well Leon it seems that the passengers on the helicopter had a woman on it and you might just be the man that can help us find her. She is wanted here in the U.S for the assassinations of over 45 U.S. citizens. We only had one paper that had her name, date of birth, and her birth place. Her name is Ada Wong. You must find her and turn her in. From what I heard , she is living in Tokyo. We already have your first class ticket and your leaving tomorrow at 10 that night. No exceptions what so ever."

Leon could not believe what he just heard. Out of all people it was her. The same person he has feelings for and now he has to turn her in to get the death sentence. He was angry for a reason he didn't understand himself. All he knew was that he was angry. He didn't want to have to hunt her down for any reason. He was glad he didn't tell the president that he knew her or that he does still have feelings for her. He didn't know what to do. Whether to find her and turn her in or to stay in Tokyo with her.

"Thank You Mr. President, I will do my job and do it well."

"Leon, you always do your jobs well, I'm counting on you son." and with that Leon walked out and back to his car.

When he got into the car, before he got a chance to start it, he took his anger out on his car. He screamed and punched the steering wheel as if he was trying to knock out someone. Now wished that he was going back to Spain and fight his way through again before he had to turn in Ada. Never in his 33 years of life that he thought he would have to turn her in. Deep down, he felt that she didn't kill those people. She might be a killing machine but she would never kill those people for no reason. He felt as if someone was trying to set her up. But he just shook the thought out of his mind as he thought he was taking things to far and drove off.

As he arrived at him apartment, Mrs. Green was outside under an umbrella.

"Hi young man, is everything ok you seemed a little stressed out?" she said as she hugged him.

"It's fine it's just one of those days that tips you off your rocker."he said as he helped her get into her apartment.

"Well if need to relieve stress please call me, I can still do some little tricks."she said as she took off her coat and winked at Leon.

"Okay"he chuckled but in his mind he thought "_Her shit probably looks like glue and smells like spoiled milk. This old lady is killing me with her so called flirting it's scaring me. Even if I got drunk, there's no way in hell I would hit that. She probably fall over and die when she reaches her climax."_With that he walked in his own apartment. He packed the usual; the pistol, a health spray or two, his communicator,and a whole box of bullets. After he done that he took off his shirt and got on his treadmill and listened to the he did the song Break Even started to play. He hated the song because that's the way he felt towards Ada. There was no denying that.

* * *

_Well that's all this chapter. R&R so you give me some ideas please. I take good and bad. See yah Later :D  
_


	4. Mission Ada

Hello readers , sorry for the wait. I've been on vacation this week to French Lick. I have to leave Thursday for my grandmother's B-day. This chapter's song is Underneath it all by No Doubt because that's how Leon feels about Ada. EnJoy :3

* * *

Leon

Narita Airport (Tokyo)

December 10, 2009

10:45 P.M.

It was a cold December evening as Leon got off the plane to get his bag. He brought his Ipod so it wasn't hard for him to go to sleep. The problem was that he couldn't get his mind off Ada for more than a minute. The whole 18 hour flight all he could do is sit and wait because he knew what had to be done once he found her. He had two choices; turn her in or terminate her. He didn't want to do either one but if he wanted to keep the job he didn't even want in the first place, he has to do it even it hurts him.

As he got his bag off the belt and walked out the door toward the winter wonderland, he noticed the car with his name on it. It was a black Cobalt GT. They must have known where he was, because as soon as he but his suit case in the trunk, he got a video call on his phone. It was women that defined beauty, she had long sandy-brown hair that was put in a bun. She usually wore glasses but she didn't have them on this time.

As he anwsered the call, Leon knew who it was.

"Hey Hunnigan, thanks for the car, I have a feeling you picked it out."

"Yeah, I did, I had a feeling you would like it Leon. It fits you.

"I guess your right." That's when Leon noticed the new look.

"Hunnigan?"

"Yes?"

"You look different with out your glasses on." In other words, he thought she was even hotter with out the eye wear.

"Thanks, let's get down to business. The president gave me the coordinates to where the target is. It looks like she's in a run down bar; about 45 minutes from where you're standing. By the way, I switched to contacts."

"I see you have, I don't have anymore time to waste."

"Leon, one more thing."

"What?"

"Good luck." With that she hung up. To tell the truth, Leon knew he needed the luck. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for him or Ada to know that he has to arrest her. As he was ready to pull off, he plugged up his Ipod to the car . He turned to the song Riot by Three Days Grace to get his mind off of Ada.

Leon

Misaki Bar

Decemeber 10, 2009

11:00 P.M.

As he walked in the bar he could barely fight his way in the door. He had his pistol out and ready to go in case she came out swinging. As the door came open, he noticed their wasn't anyone in sight. He saw how much dust had collected and realized that the place hadn't been used in years. He searched the bar and he couldn't find anything except more dust. He turned on the facet and saw the water still ran. Unfortunately, it made him have to use the restroom.

He walked in the restroom and used the middle stall due to problems with stalls at the office. After he got done doing his business, he tried flushing the toliet. For some reason the knob wouldn't go down. That's when it hit him. He pulled the knob up and he could he things unlocking in the chambers. He picked up his pistol and was aiming straight toward the secret door. As it stopped moving, he saw nothing but even more dust. He walked in slowly and flashed his flashlight into the room. He saw papers all over a desk in the middle of the room. It was also covered in tons of dust. He ran over to read them and he noticed it was talking about the helicopter back in Spain.

_The subject was in the helicopter we took down. She had scratches and bruises but she was alive and well. The other men from the helicopter tried to escape but were eliminated on sight. We did take the subject to the lab at this location. We were not caught doing the mission. The next mission we will meet you there. -Agent BEN _

As soon as Leon was done reading the letter he headed back outside. When he got to the car he had another call from Hunnigan.

"Leon, was Ada there?" She asked as she fixed her hair.

"No, it seems she was took to a lab here's the address." He held the address on the paper up to the phone.

"It looks like she was taken to a lab an hour from here, I put the location in your navigation system in your car. Good Luck." With that she ended the call. When the phone showed the call ended, Leon hopped back into his car and headed toward the laboratory.

Leon

The Lab

December 11, 2008

12:20 A.M.

It was a tall white and red building. He knew Umbrella had something to do with it. The front entrance was locked so he had to find another way in. He thought hard._ 'How the hell am I supposed to get in here. There has to be a window somewhere I just hope that they didn't hurt Ada.' _After 15 minutes of just sitting there, he realized he had to climb up the side of the building to get to the nearest window. He put his gun back into his holster and started to climb up.

After he got his hand on a something sturdy, he started to blind fire at the window to break it open. The window cracked and opened, he worked his way into the room that was one hell of a help. It was the surveillance room. He looked at all the monitors and under them it had the name of the room and what floor it was on. He had no clue which room she would have been kept in. So he decided to look in every room.

After he got tired of running and walking around the large lab. He noticed that there wasn't a gaurd in sight. It made him a little uneasy. He came to a large room that was all white with pods in it. His eyes widened when he saw that the pods were used for humans but no Ada in sight. He didn't want to go in but something told him to look. He took the pistol out of the holster and aimed inside the door.

When he figured that the coasted was clear he walked in. As soon as his head peeked in the room, he couldn't believe the nightmare in front of him. There she was. She was in a pod filled with water in the middle of the room. Leon felt his heart stop as he saw her. She looked so...lifeless.

Before he knew it, he shot holes in the pod and her body fell out onto the hard cold white tile. Even though she was completely nude, he grasped her in his arms anyways. He was so scared. She was so cold. He wanted to kiss her but he knew that he couldn't do that. He pushed on her stomach. After a couple of seconds, water came out of her mouth. She started to breath. Leon felt the weight lift off his shoulders. She opened her eyes as she came back to herself. Leon flashed his flashlight into her eyes to check her pupils. That's when he saw she wasn't right. Her eyes weren't the brown copper color they normally were. One eye was blue the other was green. Leon saw she had to be in the pod for at least a year or so because her hair was passed her waist.

"Who did this to you Ada?" he asked as he tried to pull himself together.

"I don't know." her eyes widened when she saw who was asking the questions.

"Leon, is that you?"

"Yeah it is."

As he stripped his jacket off his body to wrap her in it, Ada asked a question that Leon thought was really awkward.

"Leon, will you feed me I'm hungry?"

Leon laughed in his head even though she probably was really hungry due to the fact she hasn't had food in over a year. Leon nodded to the question and picked her up to carry her to what looked like a cafeteria. He sat her down on a nearby table as he looked in the fridge. All he could find was some baby food, he thought it was a good choice because he didn't want to give her something her body wouldn't be able to digest. He found a spoon and started to feed her. Her body was to numb to move so he had to do it.

After the last spoonful he got another call from Hunnigan. He didn't want to let Ada to know what was going on so he walked to another room and shut the door behind him.

"Was Ada there?"

"Yes, but she is in really bad shape Hunnigan."

" I see, on the paper you showed me, were there any names on it?"

"Only a code name; Agent BEN."

"Ask Ada questions about what happened on that plane, the information would be very helpful in this situation."

"Okay, but I won't let the president use her like a dog at a time like this, she needs to get herself together first before we jump into things Hunnigan. I know she might be running from the law but she can't even walk yet. I'm going to give her some time before I get down to business. Leon out." With Leon ended the call. He turned around to go back to the room he left Ada in. He opened the door and the only words he could think of was _Oh shit _.

"ADA!" He yelled as he noticed she wasn't in the room. He ran passed the table she was sitting on and saw a note she left on a napkin, wrote in pen.

_Dear Leon,_

_Thank you for the help. I regained use of my body. I'm sorry but I have things to take care of. I have to do it alone. I love you handsome. _

_-Ada-_

After reading what she left, he was pissed. He had to save her. He knew somewhere outside the walls of the lab someone else had to be hunting her down. She had no clue what she was doing and he knew that. He made a mental note to himself. That was to never leave her in a room by herself.

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter. But I had to get it all out. I wanna do a shout out to My first reviewer, AfroSpirit (Please forgive me if I spelled it wrong.) I also love the Leon/ Ada pairing way better than the Leon and Claire one. Also thanks for the heads up. Keep R&R ( I take any comment even if it's bad, also review to give me some ideas. Till the next Chapter. RainRage ;3


	5. The RunAway

Heya Readers, Back with another chapter. I'm trying to get as much done as I can before I leave Again this Thursday. The Song of the Chapter is 37 Stitches By Drowning Pool because To me it just fits the Chapter. EnJoY ;3

* * *

Ada

The Umbrella Laboratory

12:40 A.M.

December 11, 2009

I didn't want to leave like I did but...It was the right thing to do. The only question is why do I fell so down because I left him even though I've left him plenty of times before? Now I'm sitting in the back of this car in the middle of a basement parking lot. My body is still week so I can't do much of anything but I should be able to drive. As well, my body is still cold even colder than it was before. But I know that was because he was holding me to his hard rock chest. He was so warm unlike me.

As she began to calm down she heard a noise coming down the hall, like someone was running down the hall. For sure she knew it was him. She tried to start the car but there weren't any keys in the ignition. She knew how to hot wire cars but the only problem was she had to find something to hot wire it with. She also knew she couldn't get out of the car because she would give away her position. Finally she came up with an idea, she hoped in the back of the trunk and found a box full of tools. Ada hit the jackpot. As Leon was closing in on her, she pulled out a ranch and torn into the ignition. The car started after what seemed like eternity. As soon as she saw Leon run through the doors she speed off down the street. As she drove off she looked in the mirror and saw Leon saying words she thought he wasn't even able to say without taking it back. Words like shit, fuck, goddammit, and words like that. Ada laughed out loud but in her heart she didn't really want to leave him.

Ada

Tokyo, Japan

Ada's Apartment

1:30 A.M.

December 11, 2009

As soon as I stepped foot in my apartment door I collapsed. It felt like somebody shot me with a trank and my body went to sleep but my eyes didn't close. I sat on the floor and tried to catch my breath, I looked down the jacket Leon sheltered me in and noticed a bruise on my chest next to my boob. It was the shape of an target sign. I never thought I would say this but I was scared. Whatever it is from, must of erased my memory of what happened in that plane. It reminded me of the question Leon asked me earlier, I wonder who did this to me myself. After awhile my body felt relieved and I got up and limped to my bathroom. Everything was the same as I left it. It was still very neat and clean so I could tell no one had been here except me. I turned on my shower and turned it all the way up on high. I just look out the window and saw a foot of snow and the city down below. I missed him. I wouldn't know what to do if he came back for me. He should just leave and stay away from me. It would be just my luck he would get killed because of me. Then I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing he's dead.

I saw the steam rising to the celling and that's when I knew it was time to get in. I stepped in the steaming hot flowing water. It felt so good against my freezing body. But it still reminded me of Leon and how it felt when he held me in his arms and looked in my eyes. As the thought went through my mind I felt cold water against my cheek. I touched my face and knew it was a tear. Here I am, Ada, crying because a man touched me. Never would of thought. I finally got the tears to stop so I turned off the shower and walked towards my bedroom.

I put on a pair of my favorite pajamas, they were a white lace tank with a pink ribbon in between my breasts and the boy panies to match. I turned on my radio and heard the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon5. The song calmed down my heart. I felt my body hit my ever so soft sheets. I left the light on because I'm still kind of scared from earlier. I closed my eyes and started to doze off. Then I heard something snap in my room. I opened my eyes as fast as I could. I jumped up and as slow as I could tried to make it to my living room where my gun was. I was cautious not to make aloud noise and let them know I knew I wasn't alone. Before I could even get a foot in the door, I felt a gun to my back. I stopped moving and tried to turn around and hit the person. I missed and he grabbed my hands and pinned my against the wall. I looked up and I couldn't breath and my heart stopped at what was in front of me. It was Leon and he didn't look to happy to see me. I could feel the heat rising between the both of us. I had no breathing space. I could feel his body on mine. I'm not going to lie, I liked it.

Before I could as atleast one question, he put his mouth up to my ear and told me not to move. I felt his breath wraping around my ear and it made shivers go down the back of my neck. He swung me around to where my back was facing him and threw me against my bed. I didn't know what to say but the words rushed through my mind. I said "Don't you think your being a little ruff?" Then out of nowhere he hand cuffed me. I just closed my eyes and heard him say I was under arrest for manslaughter. Then I said "I couldn't have done it, Leon you believe me, don't you?" When I saw the way he looked at me I felt my heart sink into my feet. He didn't know what to believe, me or whoever said I did it.

He sat me on the bed and but his hand over my mouth. He was still so warm. Then his phone rang, I heard everything.

"Hey Leon, this is Hunnigan, did the paper work help you any?"

"Yeah, I found her, she is ok. Will be heading back to D.C. right now."

"Great work Leon, I will let the president kno-..." before she could even get out the rest of the word he told her no in a loud calm voice.

"Why Leon?" she asked then Leon's beautiful eyes veered back to mine and then there was a long silence.

"She's coming back to my place, I don't think she killed those people. I feel like she was stood up. Hunnigan, I can't turn her in just yet." I felt my heart stop. I tried to wrap my head around the fact I was going to his place. I just couldn't. Why is he doing this for me? Furthermore, after all the times I lied to him, he still trusts me.

"Alright, Leon I understand, I will try to stall him for as long as I can. Hunnigan out." Then I came back to reality. I guess he did too after she hung up.

He finally let me go and started roaming my room. I finally got the courage to ask him what was he doing.

"We're leaving." He said as he looked in my closet and pulled out my suitcase then he just started throwing things into it. When he got to my underwear, he tried not to look but he couldn't help it. I knew he liked what he saw. He is man after all. When he got done throwing the things in the suit case and stopped fantasying, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door leading outside my apartment. He stopped at the door and looked at me. His blue-ish brown eyes looked at mine and before I could ask why he was staring at me, I felt him pull me into a tight hug. I was in heaven.

"Never run from me again, if I can trust you, you can trust me." He said as I felt his chest against mine. I knew I couldn't promise anything and he knew it too. Then he let me go slowly and we walked down the stairs and out the door to his still running car.

Leon

Tokyo,Japan

The car

3:00 A.M.

December 11, 2009

As I sat her in the passenger seat of my car, I felt how cold her body was. It felt colder then the outdoors itself. I let her go and closed the door. I ran to the driver seat and hopped in even though I wasn't in a hurry. When I was getting ready to take the car out of park I felt her wiggling to make her self comfortable. I couldn't just let her sit there like that so I leaned over to the glove compartment and pulled out the keys to the hand cuffs. I told her to turn over and let me release her and she did. I unlocked the handcuffs and saw the marks left from the handcuffs. It reminded me of the time I started to choke her back in Spain. All I could do was turn around and look straight at the road in front of me.

It was a quiet ride to the airport. She looked so weak, I wanted to make her feel alive but I just didn't know how to. Finally I made a choice to break the ice as we started to walked into the entrance. "Are you still hungry Ada?" I felt so fucking stupid for what I just asked but she just smiled and nodded. All I could do was sigh and give her a bag of chips I had found in the car just before we left it.

Leon

Washington D.C.

Leon's Apartment

10:30 P.M.

December 11, 2009

Even though it was an 18 hour plane ride, we didn't really talk at all. Ada still looked like she was in shock and I just sat and stared at her until she looked at me then I would just look away. Anyway, I'm glad to be back home. When I unlocked the door and pushed it opened, Ada's eyes widened. I don't know why she was so surprised, it's not like I'm not a clean person.

"Do you really live here?" she asked. I told her of course I live here. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean my place has to have shit everywhere. Sometimes all I can do is wonder. As she made her way to my living room I noticed how dirty her clothes were. When I packed her clothes I forgot all about sleeping wear or things like that. So I went into my bedroom and gave her an old tee shirt to put on. Before I could get out of the room she started undressing in front of me. I could feel heat from my body so I had to step out of the room. I told her she could sleep in my bed as I started to walk towards my bathroom to get ready for bed.

As I was getting ready to lay down on my couch and turn off the light. I felt her touch me. I turned around and she was standing on the tip of her toes.

"I want to sleep with you." All I could do was look in her eyes and see myself. I felt my heart pounding. She couldn't be serious but she was. I threw her around her own room and stood her at gun point but yet she wants to sleep with me.

"Why do you want me to sleep with you?" I asked her then she looked away. I shouldn't of even asked that question. It was Ada, she would never admit she was scared. But I knew she was. Ada just walked back into the bedroom and slipped her self in my bed and turned off the light. I stood there for couple of minutes. For one of the first times in my life I let my heart take over and it led to Ada. I quietly slipped in the bed and all I could do was lay there. I couldn't believe me and Ada are in the same bed. She turned over and put her head on my chest. I felt her cold cheeks, and I knew this had to be right. I wrapped my arms around her shivering body and lightly kissed her forehead. I could tell she didn't feel it. I knew this is where I wanted to be.

* * *

I was so glad that I did this Chapter. I probably will do one before I leave. Until then R&R and Goodnight. RageRain.


	6. I Can't Let Her Go

Hey Readers. This might be the last chapter UNTIL next week. I leave tomorrow (It's 12:32 A.M. Here in Indiana) The Song of the Chapter is Never Too Late by Three Days Grace because it's one of my all time favorites and...well you'll see. EnJoY :P

* * *

Leon

Washington D.C.

9:00 A.M.

December 12, 2009

I was in a deep sleep. So deep I wasn't even dreaming. I was so tired from the day before, chasing Ada around, I could of passed out any minute. When I woke up I heard noises coming from my bathroom. I wasn't in the mood to play games with whoever was there. Slowly but quickly I reached for the pistol I keep under my bed. All black and always has a full clip. When I got it I went straight for the bathroom. As quietly as I could I went to up the door aiming with other hand.

"Freeze!" I yelled as I pushed the door. Before I could even say anything, all I saw was a naked woman in my bathroom. Thats when I realized Ada was here. I forgot all about Ada and that I brought her home.

"I'm so sorry...I forgot...Spaced-" Before I could even finish she said it was ok. She chuckled then she paused, like she was frozen. I went to touch her and a second before I put a finger on her, she threw up. I panicked, the only person I'm used to throwing up is Kirk and David because they have a habit of getting wasted on about 5 drinks.

"Are you ok?" I asked Ada as I put the gun down on the side of my tub. She said she was ok but I wasn't so sure. I told her to get back in bed. But she insisted to stay up. I let her, she pulled herself together and sat on the side of the tub.

"Where are your towels?" I figured she wanted to take a shower and so I went and got one for her. I didn't want her to move around and upset her stomach anymore. When I walked in she already had the shower running. I went to hand her the towel and I felt her hand. They were still so cold. I can't figure out why she stays so cold. I figured the reason she threw up was because she probably still had water from last night in her lungs. When she stepped in the shower, I left the room and went into the living room. I turned on the TV. Nothing was on as usual. I didn't want to look in the newspaper , all they have is pointless stuff in it.

I forgot all about breakfast. I never really cooked anything and I wasn't going to start now and mess up the mood. I put a shirt, grabbed my keys, and left for McDonalds because it was the near the apartment.

Ada

Washington D.C.

9:20 A.M.

December 12, 2009

When I walked out the shower, I saw that Leon wasn't here anymore. He couldn't of gone far since he left all his stuff on. As I walked back into his bedroom I noticed things that I can't keep my nose out of. I went in his closet and saw all these boxes almost as tall as me. I started with the top one. When I opened it all I saw were all these papers with Leon's handwriting on it. When I started to read it I noticed they were about me. All about back in Spain and all the research he did on me. This whole time I've been running from him and he's been steady chasing me. As I worked my way down all the boxes, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I've been hurting him this whole time and I thought I was saving him the pain. Then I heard a door slam in the other room and I hurried and closed his closet and wiped away the tears. I jumped in his bed, then he came in.

"Ada, why are you hiding under my sheets" He asked as he put his keys on the end table.

"I'm not hiding, I'm resting." I sniffed on accident, I didn't want him to know I was crying thank god he didn't catch on.

"Well I went and got food so you can eat whenever your ready." and with that he went back into the living room. After a minute or two I followed in as well.

As we sat across each other eat, for the first time, I saw his dog tags.

"So are those yours?" I said pointing to them.

"Yeah, why?" He asked back.

"Nothing, just wondering."Before I could get in another bite he took my hand and took off the dog tags and handed them to me.

"What are you doing this for."

"Because I feel like it." he snapped. I never knew Leon was capable of snapping.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked with a concerned face.

"No Ada, it's just that I have to go to work in the next couple of minutes and you don't know how much I hate my job.

"Then why don't you quit."

Leon

Washington D.C.

9:40 A.M.

December 12, 2009

When she asked me that I couldn't really answer. The reason I worked there because I knew if I waited long enough, I would be able to find her. But I couldn't say anything like that.

"Because, I need money to live." and with that I got up and cleaned the table. I didn't want to leave her. But it had to be done. Besides, she needs her space. Speaking of which she's been acting strange since I've came back. Or maybe it's just me? Which ever one it is I have to get going. I can't be late or my ass would have to deal with John and I really want to avoid him.

(A/N: I totally skipped work because I'm getting tired and this chapter needs to end).

Leon

Washington D.C.

10:30 P.M.

December 13, 2009

Work was very long today between Kirk and David try to get me to hook up with Ricky and John being all on my nuts, I was happy to go home. As I pulled up in the parking lot, something told me to be quiet when entering my apartment. The door was still unlocked from this morning so that wasn't a problem. As I slowly walked in my living room, I could here Ada doing something in my bed room. When I looked in she was in my closet looking at all the research I did trying to find her. The same paper work that led my to her place back in Japan. Before I could ask her what she was doing she snapped.

"Why, do you care Leon? Answer me! Why are you putting yourself in danger like this? I stayed away from you for a reason. That was for you not to die! Why can't you understand sooner or later I can get you killed? I'm not worth you giving your life away like this. Just let me go." She was on the verge of crying. She was serious. I couldn't answer because I asked myself the same thing everyday. I couldn't even look her in the eyes. All I could do was look away. I knew I could never let her go.

When I did that she grabbed my face and told me to look her in the eyes and told me to tell her why. I felt the heat rising between me and her again. Her cold hands touched my face and I couldn't help myself. I couldn't contain my self. I pinned her against the wall again like last night. I didn't even let her get a word out. I kissed her. I felt her cold wet lips on mine. Next thing I knew, her tongue was dancing with mine. I picked her off her feet and softly put her on my bed. Never breaking the kiss. I started to work my hands up to her chest and back down. Her hands were doing the same to my chest. I started to work my hands under her shirt. Right before I touched her nipple, my phone rang. I had to answer it. It was Hunnigan. I knew what it was about.

When I broke the kiss all I could say was " I have to go." With that I left the apartment.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Read and Review even if you didn't lol. Until next time RainRage.


	7. At the Worst Time

Well guys I'm back home. I need to upload atleast one chapter. The Song of the Chapter is In the End by Linkin Park. EnJoY :O

* * *

Leon

Washington D.C.

White House Conference Room

11:30 P.M.

December 12, 2010

Did she have to call at that moment? This better be worth it. Now Ada probably thinks I'm only playing with her emotions for the hell of it. I hate to leave her again but I have a job to do. I just hope she doesn't ask which one is more important.

As Leon sat there pondering to himself, he heard the knob wiggling on the door. He turned around and it was the President and Hunnigan. He trusted Hunnigan about not telling the president he found Ada so he wouldn't mention her in the conversation.

"Good day Leon, how was the mission." said the President as he put out his hand for Leon to shake it.

"I'm doing fine, on the mission I wasn't able to find Ada." Leon replied as he glanced at Hunnigan standing next to president.

"That's ok because I want you to aboard the mission"

"Why?" Leon looked so lost when the president said that. Even Hunnigan wasn't sure what was going on.

"Ada is just another girl on the run, we have far more other things to worry about."

When the president said that Leon was furious. To Leon, she wasn't just another girl but he couldn't let the president see that or else he would start to question Leon about his loyalty to the United States.

"Alright sir, so now what do you want me to do except look for Ada."

"I want you to rest up for your next mission."

"Next mission?" Leon looked completely lost as Hunnigan handed him the papers.

"I want you to go to back to Europe and go to the an old Umbrella facility. When your there I will give you further instructions. This meeting is now dismissed."

After the president said his goodbyes to Leon and Hunnigan, Leon decided to walk Hunnigan back to her car. He had more questions of why the president just gave up on the Ada mission and he doesn't even know that she's back at his apartment.

"Hunnigan what is going on here?"

"I have no idea Leon. Before you came he said that there is no more need for that mission and someone else is planning to catch her back in Japan."

"Who is was he talking about?"

"I don't know that's all he said. I wish I knew that way I could look them up. But you saw how that went."

"I see. I really can't leave her by herself if people are out looking for her. Plus I have to go to an Umbrella facility in Europe. I don't know about you Hunnigan but something just isnt right about this situation."

"So you think the president is up to something?"

"It could be, hell who knows what he's thinking. I was thinking about asking Ashley if she knew but she probably wouldn't. Even if he did tell her something I don't think she has the brain composites to remember."

All Hunnigan could do was laugh. She gave him a hug and told she would try and find out anything if she could. After that she went ahead and left. Leon stood in the same spot he did when Hunnigan pulled off for a couple of minutes and tried to think of how things are taking a sudden turn. From getting missions and now dropping them just because. It made no sense to him no matter how hard he tried to think about it. But what he did know is that he had to protect Ada. She was the only one that could bring him true happiness. He knew that as a fact.

After he stopped thinking to himself, he finally got up and walk back to his car on the other side of the parking lot.

Leon

Leon's Apartment

1:30 A.m

As he put the house keys in the key whole, he opened the door. He looked in and couldn't see anything. He turned on the light. Everything was the same as he left it but his bedroom door was closed. He tried to open the door but it seemed that Ada locked it from the inside. He figured she was probably pissed at him for leaving her so aroused, so he tried to talk to her from the other side of the door.

"Ada I'm back."

No reply...

"Ada I'm really sorry about leaving like that but it was important and I had to do it."

Still no reply. He had to figure out how to win her back and not piss her off anymore then what he probably did. So he took another approach.

"Baby look I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you like that and I promise I won't do it again. Just please let me in. Nothing is more important than you at this point. I can't sleep without you. Your the only person that could do this to me and I think you know it. To lose you again... I don't know what I would do. I want you to stay with me forever. I want to make sweet love to you Ada, just please give me another chance.

Still no reply, matter of fact he didn't hear anything coming from that room. It made him uneasy.

"Ada?" He said while he put his ear to the door trying to hear at least something, anything. He yelled her name again. Nothing came back. He couldn't take the silence anymore. He tried to break the lock on the door with his credit card but that didn't work. So he went to further measures. He walked back to his apartment door than ran towards his bedroom door. It finally came open but it wasn't what he wanted to see. Ada wasn't in his room. Just a note and his bedroom window was open. As he read it, his eyes widened.

_Dear Leon,_

_I can't stay here with you. All I can bring is pain. Don't go looking for me because you'll just be wasting your time. When you started to kiss me and touch me, that's when I realized that we are to close and used to each others company. I hate to do this but it has to be done. Thank you for everything from the bottom of my heart. _

_Ada~_

After Leon got done reading that he was in lost for words. He didn't know whether to be angry or sad. All he could say was that _"I hate that I love you Ada." _Then he put back on his jacket and loaded his pistol and headed back out the door.

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was so short. But I had to watch Bad Girls Club ~o.o~ Til next time Rain Rage


	8. NightMares in The Rain

Hello Readers, Since this is by far my most read story I am going to work on it more than the other ones. The song of the Chapter is Hero by NickelBack because Leon is not going to sit and wait for people to help him in what is going to happen next. EnJoY :3

* * *

Leon

Washington D.C

Unknown Location

December 13, 2009

1:40 A.M.

She must have went through my window since I locked the door when I left and it would have gave her away. Why does she keep doing these kinds of things to me. I want to know what she really feels. I want her to break down and tell me. I want to protect her but if she keeps pulling stunts like this I won't be able to do it. She must know how I feel about her right. Even though I never told her, she should still be able to figure it out right?

His thoughts about Ada ran through him like a marathon. He had no idea where he was going. He was just walking. Clouds started to gather around the sky and he noticed it to. So he prayed that he would find her before it started to rain. Leon knew if it was any other girl he wouldn't have did this much to help them. Ada was the only one to bring the best out of him. To make matters worst he still had to figure out why the president called off the mission for Ada. Things were swarming him all at once. He didn't know whether he could handle it all.

It started to get darker and darker. He still had his flashlight on him so he pulled it out of the holder on his jacket. As he looked around he noticed there wasn't really anyone on the street. He was alone. That's when it hit him to check his watch. It was 2:00 A.M. He had no idea how late it was until he checked his watch. He thought hit was only about ten, but of course he was way off. Then his brain got to working about Ada again.

When left I left Ada at the house it was almost three hours ago because I know I was gone at least two hours to meet the president. But if it was 3 hours that I left which it was 11:00 then why would President Graham call me to his office so late. Did he plan for this to happen? Is this why he told me to aboard the mission? No, he couldn't of...he didn't even know Ada was at my apartment. Nobody knew about it except Hunnigan, but she didn't tell him. I think I'm in over my head. Leon calm yourself down.

He took a breath then it started to thunder. He really started to panic because he didn't know where to go, where to turn. He had no photos of Ada so he couldn't ask anybody if they have seen her even if there were people around. He was shit out of luck. Than he realized something that he forgot that even happened earlier. He realized that it had already rained earlier when he was at the meeting but it was only a light shower. He knew he had to start from the beginning. Back to the apartment he headed.

Leon

Washington D.C.

Leon's Apartment

3:00 A.M.

He opened his apartment door. He searched the apartment for any clues. He couldn't find not a single one. If he had to say something about Ada, she was great when it came to not leaving any clues around for you to find her. He tried to remember anything that could of gave him at least some hope to look to. He remembered that when he came home from work she was looking in his closet at his papers. As soon as it hit him, he damn near broke his closet doors trying to open them. But unfortunately, she took all the papers and ripped them to shreds. His heart sank to his feet in disappointment. That's when he knew she was serious about him not finding her. As he began to walk away from the room, something in his heart told him to look around the room one more time before giving up and letting her be. He walked back in the room and looked on the side of his bed from where he threw her on the bed earlier that day. He couldn't believe his eyes. She left her shoes in the very same spot from when he took her off her feet. His brain started to sort things out again.

If her shoes are still here and she not, then she had to leave a trail. It rained ealier today so it shouldn't be that hard tracking her foot prints right? Well all I can do is perpare for the worst and wish for the best. Then he went on his way.

He climbed out the bedroom window then down the outside stair case. While he was doing that, it started to pour down raining and it didn't look like it was going to slow down or let up either. He knew that he had to find her and fast. As he reached the bottom stair he could see the little footprints she left. All he could do was follow them to the end. Maybe in the hardest rain, there was a little light shining down on him.

He came to the end of her foot prints on this road maybe a mile from where his apartment was. He ran the whole way so he was out of breath. As it was maybe 10 minutes ago, the rain wasn't showing any remorse. He put his hands on his knees trying to get air inside of his body. He took a glance and saw out the corner of his bluish green eyes, a women with long black hair soaked head to toe just like he was. His eyes widened at the sight. It was Ada. She was standing in the street looking up at the rainy sky.

Leon stood up straight slowly so he wouldn't scare her. As Leon tried to make his way to her, his nightmare came too quickly for him. As he got at least a meter away from her a car came by and two men dressed in all black, came out and grabbed her.

"ADA!" Leon screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran toward them trying to get his pistol out of his holster but he couldn't get it out fast enough. As he closer the car the two unknown men looked at each other and nodded as if they had something planned for . Leon put up his gun trying to aim but one of the men with short black hair shoot him dead smack in his shoulder blade. As Leon felt his body starting to fall to the ground he could hear Ada screaming at the top of her lungs and yelling his name. While Leon laid there in the rain in pain, one of the men walked up to him. Before Leon closed his eyes he noticed he was wearing a I.D card that said Agent BEN on it. Then Leon's world faded to the blackness.

* * *

Well, there goes the chapter. I can't enough; PLEASE PLEASE read & review. You can always give me what your thinking. Because it could just make my story better. Till then Rain Rage is outty XD


	9. Man Of The Hour

Long time, no see guys :D Okay so since I was gone; I was sick and school started again. I've been so busy! I just got 8 shots yesterday so my Arms are really sore DX The song of the chapter is Head Strong by Trapt . EnJoy :D

* * *

Leon

Unknown Time

Unknown Date

Unknown Place

"Ada where are you"

" Let me die Leon"

"Ada, please tell me!"

"You can't save someone who is already dead."

_Drip,Drip, Drip_

My eyes came open faster than a predator on his prey. As I came back to my senses, I realized it was all just a dream. I have no idea where I am or how I got here. Matter of fact, what happen before I passed out? When I tried to get up I notice that my hands were tired up with an old fashion rope. _This can't be good _I said as I tried to wiggle out of the knot. It's pitch black in the room I'm in so I'm trying to do the best I can. I rolled over and my pocket knife came out rolling with me. I used my chin to lift it off the ground where it had fell. Of course, I had to feel around for it. When I got closer to the knife I hit my head on what seemed like a pipe. So whatever room I'm in, it is really damp. It has to be maybe a storage room or something of that type. As I crawled like a baby on the floor I came across a sharp piece of metal of one of the broken pipes. _Perfect._ I sat myself up and started rubbing against the broken object. Finally the rope gave away with a snap. My hands were finally free. I didn't want to make any noises because it might trigger something so I slowly got up and started looking for maybe and light switch or something. I have to get out of here. I don't trust this place at all, after waking up all tided up, I have every right not to like this place.

I check everything on me. My gun was going but everything else seemed like it was still there, even my phone. I can't make any calls for back up or anything because their might be someone close by that might hear me. As my pondering went on I stumbled upon a door knob. I twisted knob and the door came open as I pulled it. _I was in an unlocked room with everything but my gun? This can't be right._ I peeked out the door and looked both ways as if I were trying to cross a busy street. The halls were all white with black furniture. It seemed all to familiar. I must be in some kind of lab or something of that genre. No guards in sight so I went straight ahead to big black steel doors that said "Rooms 100-145". There, I should be able to find some body with a gun or the gun previous I owned.

As I opened the large doors, the floors were going down so that means I was on the top floor. I looked further down and saw guards that were packing shot guns and sniper rifles so I knew this place wasn't playing around. I have nothing to protect me at all. All I have that could leave a mark was my flashlight but that would probably get me killed if I were to chuck it at one of the heavy armed guards. I guess this one is all hands for right now.

The first guard was maybe a yard down the stairs and was facing the door behind him. I quietly tip toed my way towards him. When I got closer I realized that the back on his uniform said "Tricell Guard"._ Oh fuck, I really have to be careful. _Before he had time to turn around and see me I easily put my hand around his mouth and my arm on his neck. _I choked him out with no problem. It's the other guards I'm really worried about. _I got lucky because the guy I choked had a shot gun and some grenades I guess used for being thrown out the windows at people trust passing below. I decided to go through the door that was behind the guard. I took him and all his stuff and dragged him in to the room and put him in a locker. By the looks of it it just seemed like another camera room. Then when I looked in one of the monitors, I saw Ada hooked up to all kinds of machines. My eyes widened at the sight. She looked paler then when I found her in the lab back in Tokyo. _What are they doing to her? Why are they doing this? Who is behind this?_ Those are the only questions that came to mind when I saw her elfin like face and her beautiful china doll skin. If I could I would have reached inside of the small screen, I would have. I want to touch her again like the night before she left me. When I thought of the night before she left I started to have flashbacks of what happened that night. Then I remembered everything that happened. I remember seeing her in the street and the guys who picked her up. Most of all, I remember one of the tall men shot me. I believe, if I can recall, his name was agent BEN. The same guy that made that letter about how he took her to the lab. I knew I had to be on their playing field if Ada was here and hooked up like that.

I turned over to the long mirror beside me. I took my large hands and pulled my shirt down just below the shoulder where they shot me. The bullet wound was as big as an acorn. It was red and it looked like it was swollen but I couldn't feel any pain. As I stared in the mirror, I could feel my blood boiling with rage. How dare they! If they think their getting away with this they've been misguided. I'm going to find Ada and she's coming home with me. As soon as I find out who's behind all this, their going to die. As I picked up the shot gun I could hear the other guard saying that the guard I put down wasn't there anymore. I have no plan of how I'm going to get from point A to point B. I'm just going to wing it.

As the guard was about an inch outside the down, I opened it. As he tried to look down I hit his leg with the back of the shot gun. He fell instantly, quick enough for me to drag him in to without anyone noticing. I could tell this guy was just a boy, only about in his early 20's. I had to go easy on him. I'm still considered a cop.

"What are you going to do to me. Just please don't kill me! He said to me as he looked like he wanted to cry. I should have told him I was going to kill him anyway but I just couldn't.

"Look kid, you see that girl right there?" I held him up to the screen with Ada in it.

"Yes sir, I do." He stuttered and shook his head widely

"I'm here to save that girl, what room is she in? I asked.

"She's in the basement."

"Where in the basement, what room?"I asked again. I was starting to panic. We needed to hurry up, if not, something bad could really happen.

"It's all one room, as far as I know nobodies in there. We are not allowed in that room." He said as he stared down the shot gun barrel.

"Thank You. This is your grace period to get the hell out of here. Things are going to get pretty ugly once I find her, you understand." He shook his head as he got off the floor.

"One more thing kid; If you call for back up...I will find you and put a good one right in the back of your head." With that I let him go. He shook his head and walked out the door like nothing happened.

I walked out the little room right after he did. The guards seem liked they all left for some reason. By the looks of how far the basement is from here I'm going to have to take a couple of short cuts if I plan to get her before the guards come back. I ran down the stairs to the next hallway. I open the hallways doors. I saw guards walking and talking. I could tell they didn't notice me. I ran in the room right next to the hallway I ran out of. It was another dark room. I pulled out the flashlight , but before I could turn it on the lights instantly came alive. I pulled the shot gun from behind my back. I was aiming for anything that came out at me. In front of me was a long glass window that overlooked another room. Both of the rooms, the one I'm in and the one behind the window were all white. The light in the next room came on. Then it's door came open. A tall man,kinda muscular, with dark brown hair and dark shades came in with his all black trench coat on. I could only see one side of him as he walked in.

"Ahhhh, isn't it the man of the hour. Leon Scott Kennedy." He said with a chuckle as if he took me as a joke. Then he turned to face me. I knew who it was right then.

"Albert Wesker, so your the one behind this?"

* * *

Well thats it till next chapter. Did you guys know Albert was going to be in the story. If you did or didn't review and tell me what you think. Till next time Rain Rage out :D


	10. Hail Mary

Hey everybody I missed you! So my computer went dead and I had to get a new one. Like the Cripsy brand new. Then school and work was kicking my ass! But this chapter is here now so I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. The song of the chapter is Lord Have Mercy (Christina Aguilera Verson) cuz Shit is getting reall this chapter.

* * *

He looked at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about. As if, he just got here himself, as if he was in the same position I was in. Too bad I know it isn't true.

"Albert, what the hell do you think you're doing, who the hell do you think you are? I will be glad to put three bullets in your head right now. Tell me where Ada is and I just might let you live," I told Wesker with the shot gun aimed at his forehead. If he thinks he's going to treat me like a baby he has another thing coming.  
"Well, well, Mr. Kennedy you seem to be very alert today. What is the matter, should I ask? Let me start by asking you what do you mean by 'Where's Ada'? I happen to have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen her in years let alone hours, minutes, or seconds," he said with a look so devilish on his face, you think he was Satin himself.

"Don't feed me that bullshit Wesker, I know your lying. What would anybody want with Ada? She had nothing to do with the killing that happened. You stood her up didn't you?" I asked with a certain tone that made me sound like I was just a guilty as him.

"I don't know if you noticed Kennedy but your government, your co-workers, the president, and apparently you all want Ada. Don't try to blame me for the things that you people want her for. Since we are on the subject what do you want with Ada?"

"Don't try to turn the tables on me Wesker, I know that the only reason why she was blamed for those assassinations was because your agents killed those people looking for her and they somehow made it look like she was the one who did it. How could you do that Wesker?"

After I said what I said, he made this stern face at the door. _Why was he looking at the door instead of me? Why did he stop acting stupid, he stopped playing games with me? _I couldn't tell what he was thinking. All could make out t

hat he was pissed off at some else, not me.

"Get in here you two. I thought I told you guys to keep a low profile, was that too hard to ask of you. Or, are you to just too stupid to do the simplest things I ask you to do. First, you let him keep his memory and now he knows what you guys did. I knew I should of done this myself what the hell was I thinking"

_Now this was my chance. Aim; keep a steady hand Leon you can't miss with this shot….._

As I raised the gun high enough to shoot one I couldn't miss, it seemed like he used some kind of force to push me against the back wall. As I tried to get up I started to cough up blood. _This isn't good. _I started to feel my eyes starting to close. I tried to keep them open but I lost the fight. Now what's next….

I heard a door slam shut in front of me. I opened my eyes which felt like it has been closed for eternity. For a moment, I forgot what had happen. Right then my memory

came back. I tried to reach for the shoot gun and it was still there. I was so thankful that I didn't know what to do. I looked at the ceiling then I looked in front of me.

I wasn't in the same room as before. The man I was once arguing with was sitting in a chair that looked like it was only fit for a King or a Queen. If you haven't noticed he's neither one of them. Those guys who took Ada were sitting on each side of him. I stood up and picked up the shoot gun but, then I started to think.

_If he had no protection or anything why would he let me keep the gun? Did he really want to die? No, he's not the kind that just rolls over and calls it quits. He's has something up his sleeve that can't predict. I know I'm in for a hell of a ride. _

"So you're not as stupid I thought you were. That's what I get for underestimating my opponents and leaving these two boys to do a grown man's job," He said even though the men looked like they were about his age, maybe a couple of years older.

"Wesker, what are you trying to say, what does this have to do with what is going on?"

"You're a grown man aren't you, Leon?" he asked sincerely.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I take it that you are a grown man Leon, you like to ask questions like a grown man. So, I'm going to let you do a grown man's job, if you can handle it. Pick up your gun. I need you take out some trash, literally."

He pushed buttons on a pad he had in his lap. I picked up my gun for what ever thought he was going to throw at me. I was ready to go and show h

im that I am a grown man and he was play a game I could dominate with my eyes closed. Too me he was the adolescent, he couldn't fight me with his own bare hands and stand up to me.

Whatever he typed in must have been a code because the floor opened up like secret passage to something rather large. As the floor finished opening, I could hear something rising to the surface. It wasn't a creature like the ones I have fought before. No, it wasn't a creature at all. It was a large white tube, turned backwards so I can't see what was in it.

"You're a grown man and you're going to do a grown man's job. Only real mean can handle what is going to be revealed before you. Not only will you do what I ask, you will do what I say. If you do not obey I will treat you like a boy, and you will suffer the consequences."

"Shoot Wesker"

"Very well, turn the capsule around and release the BOW."

As he turned it around my heart sank into a million pieces. I couldn't breathe when I saw it. I couldn't even blink, my eyes were glued. I felt my legs hit the ground. I felt like I should have prayed even though I haven't been to church since I was an adolescent. If God is real, may he have mercy on me. For all the things I have done that he wasn't proud of. For all of the times I have killed those who have trespassed against me. For not loving my neighbors like I loved myself even though I didn't love myself at all. For one of the first times in my life did I just want to break down and cry. I all I could say was _Hail Mary. _That I was stupid enough to fall into Wesker's trap. _Is this God's way of punishing me for my sins? If so, why did have to be so cruel to take away the only thing in this world from me. Ada isn't human anymore, she's a BOW. God why, why her, why did she have to be made into a monster though, she is only an angel caught in the wicked ways of sin? God if you're really there, please don't do this to me. Please, tell me this isn't real. Please I beg of you, don't make me have to destroy th__e only one I love. Just Please….._

* * *

I Kinda got teary eyed writing this. Well tell me what u think. RainRage is out :D


	11. Love in War

Back with another one you guys! Song of the chapter is Under the Moon by Do As Infinity EnJoY ;D

* * *

Leon

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

Unknown Date

"Why did you do this Wesker," I asked. I had trillions of questions going through my head but that was only one of the ones that I could get out of my mouth without shaking.

"I thought you were a man Leon. I hear about you all the time taking down countless people as if they were nothing but flies in your way. But, this one, this one little roach you can't even step one. How pathetic of you Leon, I thought you were better that this.

"Wesker how can you compare Ada to a roach after all the things she done for you, she damn near got herself killed trying to do things for you. The things you were too big of a pussy to do yourself. Just how could you do this to her, I though you loved her till now.

He laughed at me; he thought it was funny how I brought up love. But it was true; I did think he loved her, that's why I didn't think he would make me kill Ada.

"How stupid of you Leon, why would I spend my time on something so idiotic," He said still laughing at me in despair.

"Is she awake, Ben, I don't have all day to do this," Wesker said to Ben as he looked at the screen in front of him.

"Yes Sir, she is ready to attack anytime you want her to."

"Very well then, Ada, destroy him now!"

Ada started to walk towards me; I started to step back. I can't shoot her; I can't bring self to do it. I can hear Wesker yelling at me to shoot her but I can't. It took all this time to realize that I AM in love with Ada. But now, I can't even tell her how I feel, she's not even alive anymore; she's a walking corpse taking over by Wesker's evil deeds. But I believe deep my heart that I can somehow reach her. Even if I can't, it's not going to stop me from trying.

"Ada, its Leon, do you hear me." She still is walking towards me as I keep stepping back. "Please stop this; I don't want to hurt you please." Still no answer from her, but I'm still going to try. "Ada stop this now! " Now I was yelling at her

in frustration but I know it's not her fault. It's not only Wesker's fault, but my own as well. I let this happen because I took her for granted and didn't take the precautions I should have. How could be so dumb, am I as stupid Wesker thinks I am?

"What are you going to do Leon?" Wesker asked as if he knew what I was going to say.

"I refuse to hurt her Wesker you already know that so stop acting dumb." I said watching Ada staring at me.

"Ada, kill him now, he's not worthy of toying with."

All of a sudden the whole look on Ada's face changed, it went from dumbfounded to hatred. I couldn't blame her, even if she's only doing this because she was being controlled by Wesker. I think if she knew what was going on she still would be making the same face, I my heart, I know I let her down. Before I could even get my mouth to come open I felt my back against the wall.

Not good….

She ran toward me screaming and she almost made a connecting punch to my chest. I had no clued what to do but I didn't want to hurt her so I pushed her back a little more than I want. She didn't go far but she hit the floor a little hard. I forgot how fragile she is. She might be dead but she can still feel pain. I thought into what I just said a little more. _If she can still feel pain, she still alive somewhat, I still have a fighting chance. _

When she hit the ground she looked up at me now with tense look on her face, from that look I could tell she was pissed that I pushed her down like that but it was either push her or shoot her.

She got up very slowly look like she was trying to plan out what she was going to next. Then she stood there staring at me again. During all this I still the shot gun in my hand. I looked at the shoot gun then looked back up her. I saw Wesker sit up in his chair and his to little minions started looking up at him, waiting for him to give them directions. She balled up her fist a little more. I did the only thing that I only had one chance to do. I threw the gun down towards the ground. Wesker went from fully smiling to half-assed smiling. He didn't like this at all. I started walking toward Ada slowly. She thought I was going to push her down like I did last time so she was trying to get to me first. She leaped toward me; my_ only chance. _Right before she tried to hit me I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a compassionate hug. Are bodies were so close, I could feel every part of her body against mine. She tried to fight me off but I wouldn't let go of her, I had her hands between my chest and hers so she couldn't hit me. Her body was an ice cube. Colder than when I touched her last, when we were close to making love before they took her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Leon, she's dead remember." He said still trying to act as if nothing was happening but I could see the look he was giving behind Ada's long black hair.

"She's not dead Wesker; her heart is still beating every now and then. You want me to believe she's, dead don't you? Well this time you failed didn't you Wesker. Ada he failed didn't he." I had look down at her to see her face because she was so much shorter than me. She peeked up at me and the saw that sparkle in her eye, I saw the Ada I knew. I looked up and saw Wesker's face tense up and then he yelled "Get off of her so loud it popped my eardrum a little. When I look down at Ada's face I saw her blink than she screamed at me again and sent my flying with that gravity thing, the same Wesker has. I hit the wall behind me, knocking the breath out of me. I slid down the wall as my body couldn't react fast enough to what had just happened to me. I couldn't move from where I was on the floor but my eyes were still intact.

"Ada kill him now damn it! Wesker yelled as loud as he could. She just looked at her hands. That's when Wesker finally got up from his chair and jumped down to where Ada was standing. He pushed her to where I was laying.

"Kill him now Ada, I won't tell you again, do not disobey me!" He said as he tightened his gloves.

She walked towards me and then she just stood over me. I looked at her and saw that sparkle again but she was breathing really hard. I don't know what she was thinking, but it looked from her facial expression that it was scaring her a lot. She crotched down so my face was close to hers, I saw her hands go up to my chin. I just closed my eyes because I knew what kind of damage she could cause and I was scared to. Then I felt something cold gently touch my chest. I opened my left eye to see what she was doing; she laid her head on my chest, directly above my heart. I felt something even colder than her on my chest; I felt a tear hit my chest.

"What the hell are you doing Ada; get off of him like I said are you going stupid?" He said then the unthinkable happened. Wesker tried to touch Ada on the shoulder and Ada swung around and used the gravity on him and he went flying. She used more force on him than she did me. Then she looked me in the eye and started weeping like nothing I've ever seen. Tears kept coming and coming second after second, drop after drop. For the first time ever in my life, Ada didn't hold back the tears like she usually did. She dropped maybe a tear or two but no, she just let everything go. She didn't even try to stop herself. I wanted to cry with her and caress her in every way I could. After a minute of just flat out crying she started to whimper the words "sorry" over and over again.

"You can't do this to the one that created you Ada." Wesker said as he started running towards us. He grabbed Ada by her hair and started to throw her around like a rag doll. I couldn't build up enough strength to get up and fight him off of her. Then he started to smack her in rage and she was still crying.

"Have you gone mad Ada, you belong to me, not him Ada."

Those were the words that set me on fire. I forgot about the pain and everything that stood between me, him, and Ada. He forgot I was still in the room.

I looked to my left and saw the shoot gun a couple of inches away from me. All I had to do was make my way over to it. I put everything behind me and crawled to the gun. It was still loaded, not one thing missing. I rolled over and tried to aim at Wesker but it was truly very hard. Ada started trying to fight him back and I knew I didn't want to hit her at any cost.

I gave up from trying to shoot him and put the gun down. I stood up and tried to think. I couldn't think anything, so I knew I was going to have to do this the hard way. While Wesker was concentrating on Ada, I swiftly can up behind him and tackled him to the ground and started giving him powerful blows to the face with my fist. I could tell I caught him off guard because he couldn't even fight me back. I looked over and Ada was on the ground trying to catch her breath. When I took my eyes off her for a second I saw both of the Agents fly over me and Wesker and grabbed. I quickly jumped off Wesker. Before I could try to hit one of them he stabbed Ada with the knife I dropped earlier. Ada put her hands on the spot where they stabbed her trying to subside the bleeding but it wasn't working. Wesker was done for the moment because he was coughing up blood. I went up to Ada and she whispered in my ear still holding her stomach.

"Step behind me." That's all she said and I did just what she asked. She took one hand off her stomach and held up in the direction where the two were standing. With the little strength she had, she used her power one more time. They went flying like Wesker did but they didn't try to get up after it. Did she kill them?

I felt Ada shutter and fall to the ground and I picked up. It felt so good to hold her in my hands again but I knew this wasn't over. I have to get her out of here before she bleeds to death right now.

* * *

Well there's the chapter please, please, and one more please review. Reviewing is one of the most important things to me as a writing. Till the next chapter RainRage out :D


	12. Questions Come Later

**I know it's been awhile but I never gave up on this story. I've just been lazy. This is like a Kirk and David side mission. Just something to close the hole in my uploading. Review as much as you like. Thanks for the two that alerted my story, I'm very sorry to let you down for so long. I've heard from AfroSpirit but the other (Truly sorry for not remembering your name) I would love to hear from you and tell me what you like about the story. Well here goes nothing, EnJoy**

* * *

"How did you manage to get a tracking device on Leon" Kirk asked as they made their way down the trashed all white hallways.

"I wanted to know if he was seeing that hottie, Tony behind our back but never thought this thing would come in handy," David answered trying to find out where the device was taking them. So far, they were going in the right direction that it was letting because they were going down the same flight stairs that Leon fought those men in**. **But still, even with the help of the tracker, they were still lost. They went to the nearest down. Lucky for them, it was the camera room.

" Look, there's Leon and who's the chick he holding," David said looking at the monitor. Kirk had other things on his mind.

"So, he was cheating on us this whole time. I thought we were his best friends but I guess not," Kirk was even thinking about the current situation facing them. David was getting him back in focus.

"Doesn't mean we don't still have to save him. The President was clear when he said 'Save that man before he gets himself in over his head'. He still our best friend but we need to find out who that lady is because she probably the reason he stuck here like this. It's best for us to find out before the President does,"

" Do you think, she the girl with the bounty. She kinda looks JUST LIKE HER!" Kirk had a point, she was the girl from the news. Leon truly was in over his head. By the way Leon was holding her in his arms, he was trying to save her. Leon could lose his job screwing around with this girl. They have to save him and fast. Thank God for radios and communicators.

"Kirk, you the radio and see if you can get a signal to his," This was the only way they could reach him because they would be wasting time trying to find them. That girl looked really close to death.

"Gotcha," Kirk turned it on and yelled nonsense into the small speaker, great way to get someone's undivided attention. After awhile they start to hear jumbled up words come out of the speaker, then it started to clear up over time.

"Whoever you are, this isn't the time to be fooling around, you hear me?" Leon definitely wasn't in the mood for foolish thing. Ada was slowly starting to stop breathing. She already cheated death once, and cheating death is one of those things that just happen all the time.

"Calm down Kennedy, it's me and Kirk. Where are you and do you know your way out. We were sent here to come and assist you in leaving. We gotta chopper outside wait just hurry up and get your ass up here," They could see in the monitor that Leon looked confused as hell what, how did they find out where he was and how did they know what room he's in until he looked at the small camera in the corner of the room.

"Look I'll meet you in that room, I've already been in there so don't come looking for me. Just wait there and keep me posted where guards are," Kirk just couldn't resist himself from the question rolling around in his head.

"Who's that girl, she looks that one girl on the news and what's she doing with you?" Leon looked at the dieing girl in his hands, he didn't have time for twenty questions.

"Never mind that, I'll answer when were safe. Right now just do what the hell I told you to do. She's dieing and we don't have time to waste guys," Kirk and David could tell it was a touchy subject with Leon by the way he was picking and choosing words. Not once has he ever talked about his relationships with other people besides them. This should be interesting but kiss and tell would have to come in the chopper.

"Roger you Kennedy we will stay posted up here, just get her here quickly. I can tell from this screen that she's losing blood like know other," Leon just nodded his head at the camera and zoomed out the room. After a couple of minutes, a 'Roger' came from Leon's side of the radio. Leon wasn't going to waste anymore time.

* * *

Chapters really short but I have to kinda read over the story to find out what the hell I was writing about. Review, I could never ask enough. Make an account if you have to. Can you feel my desperate words through your computer/ mobile phone. Rain Outty :D


End file.
